Noel Kreiss
|-|Normal outfit= |-|In Ezio Auditore's outfit= Summary Noel Kreiss is a young hunter who fell into Serah's village after a meteor shower. He is the last human from the future, having come to the past to change events in hopes of averting the disaster that wipes out humanity. However, problems with time travel have left him an amnesiac, but he nevertheless assists Serah on her quest to be reunited with her sister Lightning and save the future as he knows it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Noel Kreiss, The "Shadow Hunter" Origin: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Male Age: 18 during XIII-2, 518 during the events of Lightning Returns Classification: Guardian of Yeul, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Poison Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Can time travel, Expert Swordsman and Lancer Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Fought and defeated Gilgamesh and Omega in the Colosseum, fought equally with Lightning during the events of Lightning Returns) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought Gilgamesh and Omega) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Glass (Fought with Lightning in the arena and traded blows with Caius Ballad, her equal) Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked hits from Gilgamesh and Omega) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Flame Fossil/Shadow Hunter, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Flame Fossil, a pair of dual swords that can combine into a lance, later replaced with Shadow Hunter during the events of Lightning Returns, the robes of Master Assassin and Mentor Ezio Auditore da Firenze Intelligence: Noel is initially cheerful, cocky, and straightforward. Confident in his abilities as a hunter and a fighter, he is excitable and eager to meet new people and try new things. However, his cheer should not be mistaken for softness, as he is indeed a skilled combatant, deftly switching between the dual swords and lance forms of his weapon to assault foes in close combat with a variety of attacks. He specializes in physically oriented roles such as Commando and Sentinel, withstanding his foes blows before countering with vicious flurries of counterattacks. He is also proficient as a Synergist, boosting his abilities and that of his allies. While not as proficient as Serah, he can also use a variety of elemental magics as a Ravager, targeting his foes' weaknesses with his experience as a hunter to deal maximum damage. By the events of Lightning Returns he can fight on one-on-one with Lightning, who had been empowered by Bhunivelze himself, on even ground. In addition, trauma from the events of the previous game along with five hundred years of solitude have left him a much colder person who is far more willing to kill his opponents, only upping his lethality further. Weaknesses: Only kills when he deems it necessary, but is far more willing to do so during the events of Lightning Returns, Has a limited supply of MP to cast spells with Notable Attacks/Techniques: Commando *'Adrenaline:' A passive ability that boosts SErah's attack potency by 20% for as long as he remains in peak form. Noel loses the rush after taking too much damage. *'Blitz:' Serah whips her weapon around to strike foes across a wide area and catch those attempting to run away. *'Launch:' Tosses a staggered foe into the air with a powerful thrust, allowing Serah to "juggle" them or attack them while they're helpless. *'Lifesiphon:' Noel is able to drain the stamina of his foes with each attack, allowing him to dish out even more blows while his foes begin to tire and slow down. *'Meteor Javelin:' His signature attack, Noel leaps high into the air, materializing four spears which he throws at the enemy with great force. *'Ruin/Ruina/Ruinga:' Noel unleashes powerful bursts of null energy to deal damage to nearby enemies. *'Scourge/Smite:' Noel's damage is quintupled while attacking foes who are on the verge of recovering from his initial attacks. Saboteur *'Blizzaga:' Noel fires balls of ice to freeze the targets, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Elemental Strikes:' Noel imbues his weapon(s) with fire, ice, lightning, or wind, allowing him to exploit his foes' elemental weaknesses while remaining on the physical offensive. Sentinel *'Deathward:' When critically injured, Noel's defenses increase by 25%. *'Element Guard:' Reduces incoming damage by 20% and eliminates 33% of incoming elemental damage. *'Entrench:' After taking damage from the enemy, Noel counterattacks, dealing damage based on the amount of time he spent defending. *'Mediguard:' Nullifies a fifth of all incoming damage while slowly regenerating Noel's health. *'Reprieve:' As long as he is not on his last legs, Noel can survive virtually any attack short of an instant-kill move with just of energy left to fight. Saboteur *'Deprotect:' Reduces the target's defense by 30% and deals magic damage. *'Deshell:' Reduces the target's magical resistance by 30% and deals magic damage. *'Dispel:' Nullifies the target's enchantments, buffs, and barriers and deals magic damage. *'Imperil:' Reduces the target's elemental resistances and deals magic damage. *'Poison:' Poisons the target and deals damage. *'Wound:' Deals a vicious blow that prevents the target from regenerating. Synergist *'Protega:' Raises the physical resistance of all allies by 25%. *'Shellga:' Raises the magical resistance of all allies by 25% *'Veilga:' Increases the target's resistance to status effects such as Mind Manipulation, Poison, and being stunned by his foes' attacks. *'Vigilaga:' Lowers the likelihood of being blindsided by an enemy attack and interrupted in addition to restoring his ability to regenerate and heal from his wounds. Medic *'Cura:' Restores health to all allies based on Noel's own magical prowess. *'Curaja:' Restores health to all allies based on how injured they are, with the amount of health restored increasing with the severity of their wounds. *'Raise:' Revives a comatose ally, but they are left with the wounds they received prior to being knocked out, requiring immediate medical attention soon afterward. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Lance Users Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Male Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3